doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ambassadors of Death
"The Ambassadors of Death" is the third story of the seventh season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Background information Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Liz Shaw - Caroline John *Taltalian - Robert Cawdron *Van Lyden - Ric Felgate *Ralph Cornish - Ronald Allen *John Wakefield - Michael Wisher *Miss Rutherford - Cheryl Molineaux *General Carrington - John Abineri *Grey - Ray Armstrong *Collinson - Robert Robertson *Dobson - Juan Moreno *Corporal Champion - James Haswell *Control Room Assistants - **Bernard Martin **Joanna Ross **Carl Conway *Unit Sergeant - Derek Ware *Quinlan - Dallas Cavell *Astronauts - **Steve Peters **Neville Simons **Ric Felgate *Heldorf - Gordon Sterne *Reegan - William Dysart *Lennox - Cyril Shaps *Masters - John Lord *Unit Soldier - Max Faulkner *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Flynn - Tony Harwood *Private Parker - James Clayton *Technician - Roy Scammell *Alien Space Captain - Peter Noel Cook *Aliens' Voices - Peter Halliday *Michaels - Neville Simons *Lefee - Steve Peters *Private Johnson - Geoffrey Beevers Uncredited performers *David Aldridge as a UNIT soldier (5,7) *Sally Avory as a control room assistant (2,5) *A.J. Benning as a crane driver (3) *Sue Bourne as Cornish's assistant (3) *Marc Boyle as **Policeman (7) **UNIT motorcyclist (2) *Tony Bradburne as Reegan's heavy #1 (3,7) *Roy Brent as **Control room assistant (1) **UNIT soldier (2,4) *Geoffrey Brighty as a UNIT soldier (1-2,5) *Derek Chafer as **Military policeman (7) **UNIT soldier (7) *Alan Chuntz as **Carrington's man #1 (1) **UNIT soldier (5) *Les Clark as a military policeman (1,7) *Les Conrad as **Control room assistant (6) **Policeman (7) **UNIT soldier (3-4) *Ron Conrad as a UNIT soldier (3) *Stella Conway as a control room assistant (2) *Bruce Cox as a UNIT Land Rover driver (1-2) *Dixie Dean as a UNIT soldier (7) *Max Diamond as **Military policeman (1,7) **Technician (4) *Michael Duggan as a low loader driver (2) *Ray Emmins as Carrington's man #2 (1) *Royston Farrell as a military policeman (7) *Barbara Faye as a control room assistant (5) *Paul Gilman as a control room assistant (5) *Keith Goodman as a UNIT soldier (6) *Pat Gorman as a technician (3) *David G. Graham as a control room assistant (7) *Ron Gregory as a UNIT soldier (7) *Denis Haywood as a control room assistant (5) *B.G. Heath as a UNIT Land Rover driver (1-2) *Nick Hobbs as a technician (4) *Stan Hollingsworth as a UNIT motorcyclist (2) *Diana Holt as a control room assistant (6) *Billy Horrigan as Carrington's man #3 (1) *Mike Horsburgh as Reegan's heavy #7 (7) *Alf Joint as Reegan's heavy #8 (7) *David Joyce as a technician (3) *Brian Justice as a UNIT soldier (7) *Steve Kelly as a UNIT soldier (7) *Barry Kennington as Reegan's heavy #6 (6-7) *Eric Kent as a UNIT soldier (1) *Tom Laird as a UNIT soldier (1,3) *Tony Lang as a control room assistant (7) *A. Lovett as a crane driver (3) *Crawford Lyle as a UNIT soldier (1-2) *Derek Martin as Reegan's heavy #2 (3-4) *Roger Minnis as **Control room assistant (2) **UNIT soldier (1-2) *Stuart Myers as a UNIT soldier (1,7) *Caroline Mylon as a control room assistant (1) *Tom O'Leary as a military policeman (7) *Wilma Oswald as a control room assistant (1) *J.W. Peckowski as a helicopter pilot (2) *Rod Peers as **Control room assistant (1) **UNIT soldier (1,7) *Charles Pickess as Reegan's heavy #9 (7) *Richard Pickford as a UNIT Land Rover driver (1-2) *David Pike as a UNIT soldier (7) *Dinny Powell as Reegan's heavy #3 (3-4) *Vernon Preston as Carrington's man #4 (1) *Roy Reeves as a cameraman (7) *Douglas Roe as a UNIT soldier (1,3,5-6) *Clive Rogers as **Control room assistant (1) **UNIT soldier (1,5,7) *Joe Santos as a UNIT soldier (2,7) *Roy Scammell as **Peterson (3) **UNIT motorcyclist (2) *Lindsey Scott as a control room assistant (1,4,6-7) *Les Shannon as **Cameraman (7) **Collinson's man #1 (1) *Keith Simons as **Control room assistant (2,6) **UNIT soldier (1-2,5,7) *Steve Smart as a UNIT soldier (1) *Mike Stevens as a UNIT soldier (7) *Gordon Stothard as Reegan's heavy #4 (3) *Roy Street as a UNIT motorcyclist (2) *Sheila Vivian as a control room assistant (7) *Terry Walsh as a UNIT soldier (1,7) *Paul Warren as Reegan's heavy #5 (3) *Garth Watkins as Carrington's man #5 (1) *Unknown performers as **Assault Platoon soldier (1) **Two MP lance corporals (7) **Two MP sergeants (7) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *Directed by Michael Ferguson *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Film Cameramen - **A.A. Englander **Tony Leggo *Film Editors - **Don Godden **Chris Wimble *Action by HAVOC *Visual Effects - **Peter Day **Ian Scoones *Costumes - Christine Rawlins *Make-up - Marion Richards *Studio Lighting - **Geoff Shaw **Dave Sydenham **Ralph Walton *Sound - **Gordon Mackie **Brian Hiles *Special sounds by Brian Hodgson and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - David Myerscough-Jones References 1969; 1971 aeroplane; Algonquin; analogue-digital converter; antibiotic; anti-theft device; Arecibo; Assault Platoon; astronaut; Athens Observatory; Australia; Bank of England; Bessie; blood; brigadier; British Army; Cambridge; Cambridge University; camera; captain; car; communications satellite; computer; corporal; cortisone; Daniels, Jim; Earth; England; espionage; fire engine; football; force field; Fort Knox; France; French language; g-force; gas cylinder; gas mask; Geiger counter; general; Geneva; gun; H37 compound; Haystack; helicopter; Hertfordshire; Houston; isotope; Japan; jeep; Jodrell Bank; lance corporal; Land Rover; London; lorry; M3 variant; Mars; Mars Probe 6; Mars Probe 7; Massachusetts; meteor; minister; ministry; missile; the Moon; motorcycle; Nancy; NASA; nuclear warhead; platoon; private; pulsar; rabbit; radar; radiation; radiation suit; radio; radio telescope; Recovery 7; Recovery 8; revolver; rocket; Royal Military Police; section; security clearance; sergeant; smoke bomb; solar battery; solar flare; SOS; Space Control Centre; Space Security Department; staff car; swagger stick; tape recording; taxi; telephone; television; thermal lance; time vector generator; Tokyo; tracking station; UFO; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; United Nations Security Council; UNIT HQ; van; video conference; Vorograd; warhead; warren; yellow alert; zombie Additional references 47ER83; BMC; G-AWFL; Hayhoe Launderers; Lansing Bagnall; Military Cross; OLR461E; Order of the British Empire (Military Division); Silcock Bakeries Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes